theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
-ERROR-
Summary "-ERROR-" is the file name associated with an unnamed Area that was never meant for Hunters to access. It appeared several times in the computer system of the Triassic Tour, granting Hunters access to its Area: a hot jungle filled with signs of an apparent battle that seems to have involved dinosaurs and DinoHunt forces. Area Description The area has become known as the Battlefield by commentators, owing to the human and animal bodies that litter its terrain. What is known about it is owed to footage from the returning Hunters' body cameras. Broken and abandoned vehicles can also be seen, along with a desolate base at the foot of a mountain. In the background, sirens and gunfire can be heard in the distance. Hunter Access The computer system that allows Hunters to choose their gear and areas is known as the Hunt Selector. Hunters access this onboard one of the DinoHunt ships orbiting the planet. When a hunt is commenced, the Hunt Selector sends the Hunter to his or her chosen area via a stratospheric Warp Conduit. Given that each Hunting Area has its own Warp Conduit, the Battlefield must have one as well. The ability of some Hunters to enter this area has been explained by DinoHunt as a complete malfunction of the Triassic Tour's Hunt Selector. Normally, when Hunters commit violations such as vandalism, they are forcibly warped back to a DinoHunt ship. It would follow that those accidentally sent to this area should also be warped back, yet none of the few Hunters who have been here say that this was done. Still, they had the ability to leave whenever they wanted. DinoHunt Disclosure and Treatment of Witnesses No body camera footage is legally protected from censorship by DinoHunt, so it is remarkable that the corporation has officially released complete footage from each "hunt." The only explicit censorship of this footage comes in the form of facial blurring to protect the identities of those slain in the area. However, some have accused the corporation of adding artificial motion blur to a moment where one body camera films a sign in the abandoned base. DinoHunt Corp has been very transparent and thorough with the press, offering explanations for every curiosity of the area. CEO Elias Henriksen himself has answered many of these questions. His most elaborate statement is as follows: "I left all of my other ventures behind to purchase UV-32 from Planetary Exploration Corporation. Our funding was limited. And we'll admit, it made sense for us to build our facilities - you know, offices, small towns, that sort of thing - where we could avoid any taxes or tariffs. We do as much as we can in-house, and I know this is the only way to run such an operation. But we share this planet with its creatures, and sometimes they can become abnormally violent. It's true that we have heavy weaponry, yes, but what happened here is exactly why. There was a change in Tyrannosaurus migration patterns. Our employees - the bravest people I've ever met - managed to keep them from getting in the Triassic Sector and upsetting this planet's ecosystem. Those sirens, that gunfire, that was the dinosaurs being driven back North. The mess has been sorted out. But what happened was a disaster, and DinoHunt will remain vigilant to ensure that it never happens again." Some press outlets argue that the company had never claimed that Tyrannosaurs have mass migration patterns, but Hunters have observed small groups mingling together. Evidence of mass migration behavior remains yet to be filmed. Overall, though, criticism regarding perceived imperfections in company explanations have been overshadowed by praise for offering extensive information on the disaster in the first place. Category:Article stubs Category:Carnivores Triassic Category:Maps Category:Triassic Sector Category:Lore